


It's Not Just All Physical

by lovehotelreservation



Series: Closer [8]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murasakibara didn't need much to feel loved. Similarly, his display of affection was simple as well, but you knew how grand and meaningful it truly was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Just All Physical

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Murasakibara, how I've waited so long to write for you!

For a good portion of the world's population, Valentine's Day was not, in fact, a day to commemorate love, but rather a chance for capitalism-based affection.

With the vast array of candies that took up--even threatened to tip over--the entire surface of your coffee table, you were guilty of taking part in the holiday craze. However, with the pleased hum that rumbled from Murasakibara's throat--a sensation you could feel against your back--it was all worth it to you. This was your first Valentine's Day with him, after all.

There were plenty of other boyfriends whose carnal desires were being catered to with sexy lingerie and an indulgence of hidden pleasures. Your boyfriend was pleased enough to be laying on the couch with you, the two of you in your pajamas while his long yet heavy arms wrapped loosely around your body. His mouth parted continuously to accept any candy that you fed him.

The tiny, pleased smile on his lips made you quietly beam with joy. It wasn't very often that he was openly expressing his delight like this. Though, perhaps he was enjoying this too much, as you began to giggle out, "Atsushi, don't eat my fingers!"

The chocolate piece you gave him had melted slightly onto your fingers. Despite the smidgen of the sweet treat on your fingertips, he couldn't resist from licking it clean off, holding your hand in place.

He only let out a thoughtful noise, "But...your fingers taste nice too."

You playfully nudged his chest with your elbow, "I prefer your sweet tooth over cannibalism."

Murasakibara became lost in thought. Eating sweets seemed so much better when you were feeding them to him. He glanced at the coffee table then to you, continuing this little back and forth before he drawled out your name.

"What is it?"

His hands trailed down to your thighs, giving them a quick grope as he queried, "Where else on your body does it taste good?"

"A-Atsushi!"

With his curiosity, the table full of candy was temporarily forgotten as he indulged himself to an even sweeter treat.


End file.
